Amores Perros
by Angel75
Summary: Songfic basada en la cancion aviéntame de Cafe Tacuba, parte del songtrack de la pelicula amores perros. Kagome esta por regresar a su época para siempre pero antes tiene una pequeña charla con InuYasha ¿Que dirá?. Perdonen si no se ve bien, prometo


AMORES PERROS  
  
Todos los personajes aqui presentes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y de  
sus correspondientes marcas distribuidoras.  
  
Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que recolectaron los fragmentos de la  
Shikon no tama que utilizaron para acabar con Naraku, y así fue.  
Sango y Miroku decidieron empezar una vida juntos y a su debido tiempo  
InuYasha acompaño a Kagome al pozo para despedirse...  
  
Abrazame y muerdeme,  
llebate contigo mis heridas.  
Aviéntame y dejame,  
mientras yo contemplo tu partida...  
  
Creo que esto es todo, ¿verdad Kagome?  
  
InuYasha...yo... -Abraza al joven Hanyou y permanecen asi por unos  
momentos-  
  
-InuYasha la separa un poco y la ve a los ojos, aun no se iba y ya la  
extrañaba-  
  
Kagome es mejor que te vayas ahora, si te quedas mas tiempo yo no seré  
capaz de dejarte ir y te pediré que te quedes conmigo y no quiero ser el  
responsable de tu sufrimiento.  
  
¿Por que no lo pides? ¿Por que no me lo pides InuYasha?  
  
-InuYasha la suelta definitivamente y se aparta un poco-  
  
No me atrevo  
  
Tú...tú quieres que yo me vaya  
  
No, no quiero que te vayas yo quiero que te quedes conmigo pero...tampoco  
quiero ser el responsable de tú infelicidad si te quedás. Entiende si te  
quedas ya no veras a tu familia y seras sumamente infeliz y yo no quiero  
verte tan triste.  
  
...En espera de que vuelvas  
y talvez vuelvas por mi...  
  
-Kagome llorá y da la vuelta para dirigirse al pozo y se queda parada  
frente el pozo mientras pienza: -  
  
Porfavor InuYasha detenme, detenme, detenme...di algo, di...que no quieres  
que me vaya ... di que quieres que me quede...que me quede aqui contigo.  
  
-InuYasha la observa y la seguia mirando de la misma forma, como la miraba  
cuando la abrazo dulce y tiernamente-  
  
No quiero que se vaya, quiero que se quede conmigo...pero si se queda será  
infeliz. Quiero que regrese, sigo callado o la detengo...  
  
-Kagome volvio en sí y volteo a ver a InuYasha, ella lloraba  
silenciosamente mientras lo observaba, él tambien la miraba y dio un paso  
pero se detuvo y se quedaron mirando un par de minutos ... asi, sin decir  
nada las miradas lo decian todo-  
  
Creo que no dirá nada -Pensaba Kagome cuando dio la vuelta y se sentó en el  
pozo apunto de saltar, pero quizó esperar a ver la reaccion de InuYasha-  
  
Y ya te vas,  
que me dirás...  
diras que poco sabes tú decir...  
  
¡¡¡Kagome!!! -InuYasha grito mientras corria hacia donde se encontraba  
Kagome-  
  
-Kagome estaba de espaldas, solo sintio como los brazos de su amado Hanyou  
rodeaba su cintura y recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro-  
  
¿Inu...InuYasha? ¿Que haces?  
  
Tenia que decirtelo...no podia dejar que te fueras sin saberlo. Kagome...no  
quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes.  
  
Yo tampoco quiero irme InuYasha  
  
Kagome me gustaria que me entendieras yo quiero que te quedes pero tú te  
quedaras muy triste si te quedas aqui, y yo...no soportaria verte tan  
triste.  
  
-Kagome mira sorprendida a InuYasha atonita y guarda silencio-  
  
Kagome...¿No dices nada?  
  
Que quieres que diga tú lo has dicho todo, pero no te preocupes yo te  
entiendo si tú estubieras en mi lugar yo haria lo mismo.  
  
-Kagome volteo y abrazo a InuYasha-  
  
Despidete...ya no estaras,  
almenos ten conmigo esa bondad...  
  
Adios InuYasha  
  
¿Eso es todo lo que dirás Kagome? -Dijo apartando su rostro del hombro  
mientras la miraba a los ojos-  
  
¿Que mas puedo decir InuYasha?  
  
No lo sé, es solo que nunca pensé que tú despedida fuera tan fria  
  
¿Fria?  
  
Lo siento, no quize decirlo  
  
InuYasha, yo tengo algo que decirte...yo...te...nunca te olvidaré   
  
Yo tambien Kagome, nunca te olvidaré  
  
-InuYasha volvio a abrazar a Kagome mientras la cargaba y la ponia  
suavemente en el pozo-  
  
Kagome...Adios  
  
Adios InuYasha -Kagome dio la vuelta y se introdujo en el pozo, dejando  
atras a InuYasha-  
  
Te extrañaré, no mentiré  
me duele que no estes,  
y tú te vas...  
  
-InuYasha se acerco al pozo para verificar que Kagome ya no se encontraba,  
al no verla se apoyo en el pozo y se quedó ahi mirando. Mientras tanto  
Kagome ya habia llegado a su época y se encontraba debajo del pozo-  
  
Ya he llegado a mi época  
  
Kagome...te extrañare  
  
-despues de permanecer ahi un rato decidieron cerrar los ojos al mismo  
tiempo por casualidad-  
  
Kagome extrañare tu sonriza...  
  
InuYasha extrañare tu mirada...   
  
Kagome...  
  
InuYasha...  
  
-Los dos desde sus respectivas épocas- Extrañare tu forma de ser  
  
Kagome me ubiese gustado que estubieras aqui.  
  
-Los dos cerraron los ojos e imaginaron por unos momentos que estaban  
juntos-  
  
Amarrame y muerdeme,  
llebate contigo mis heridas,  
susurrame y ladrame,  
grita hasta que ya no escuche nada...  
  
-Los dos en su respectiva época abrieon los ojos y se dieron cuenta que ya  
no estaban solos, se encontraban acompañados por unas figuras producto de  
su deseo de volverse a ver, Kagome se encontraba acompañada por un InuYasha  
imaginario e InuYasha con una Kagome producto de su imaginacion-  
  
¿Kagome?  
  
¿InuYasha?  
  
-Los jovenes no creian lo que veian, pero no dudaron en abrazar aquellas  
figuras-  
  
No tiene mucho que te fuiste de mi lado y te he extrañado como si tubieras  
siglos lejos de mi lado Kagome. -InuYasha abrazo mas fuerte a esa imagen-  
  
Nisiquiera tengo mucho tiempo de irme de tú lado y ya quiero regresar donde  
nos encontramos por primera ves InuYasha. -Kagome sintio como esa figura  
la abrazaba mas fuerte-  
  
-Las figuras se apartaron de ellos y les preguntaron a los dos en su  
respectiva época: -  
  
¿Habrá algo que no me hayas dicho?  
  
Si, hay algo que me falto decirte Kagome  
  
Si, hay algo que no pudé decirte InuYasha  
  
-Volvieron a cerrar los ojos, cuando los volvieron a abrir se encontraban  
juntos de nuevo en un lugar que jamas habian visto, otra ves estaban  
juntos. Volvieron a abrazarse, quedaron mejilla con mejilla, los dos  
se susurraron la misma palabra al oido, aun seguian con los ojos cerrados.-  
  
Lo que me falto decirte es que ... Te amo  
  
-Al terminar de decir eso abrieron los ojos, los dos se miraron a los  
ojos durante algun rato, decidieron dar fin a sus impulsos y se besaron  
tiernamente ahora no existia nada para ellos solo ellos mismos. Cuando  
terminaron apoyaron sus cabezas en el hombro del otro y aun con los ojos  
cerrados decian ... Te amo...Te amo...Te amo. Permanecieron abrazados por  
algun tiempo, pero sintieron un vacio y abrieron los ojos esperando  
encontrar la causa del vacio, se sorprendieron al ver que ya no estaban  
acompañados y que estaban de regreso a sus épocas, aunque sintieron  
tristeza seguian escuchando la palabra Te Amo en voz de la persona que mas  
amaban y eso era suficiente-  
  
Solo ve como me quedo,  
aqui esperando a que no estes...  
  
-InuYasha se dirigio al arbol Go-Shinboku en donde habia permanecido 50  
años sellado y subio a una rama a observar la luna. Kagome por su parte  
salio del pozo y se sento en las escaleras que habia afuera del pequeño  
templo mientras observaba la luna-  
  
Kagome me da gusto que me hayas correspondido nunca antes me habia sentido  
tan apresiado. Y ahora me parte el corazon el saber que tengo que  
olvidarte.  
  
InuYasha me hace sentir bien el saber que tú sentias lo mismo por mi, mis  
sentimientos por ti siempre fueron los mismos y ahora tendré que olvidarte.  
  
Kagome no quisiera olvidarte, pero es lo unico que nos resta...olvidarnos.  
  
Es verdad, y no es por despecho yo nunca cambiaré mis sentimientos por ti  
al igual que tú por mi... pero ya nunca volveremos a vernos y aunque no  
será nada facil algun dia sucederá. Ademas somos muy jovenes para atarnos a  
una persona, pero siempre tendremos lugares especiales en el corazon del  
otro.  
  
En espera de que vuelvas,  
y talvez vuelvas por mi...  
  
Talvez si volveremos a vernos Kagome.  
  
Es verdad, por que yo siempre soñaré en volver a verte mi querido InuYasha  
  
-Esa noche pasó, cuando Kagome fue a clases el profesor les presento a su  
nuevo compañero de clases-  
  
  
En espera de que vuelvas,  
y talvez vuelvas por mi.  
  
  
FIN.  
  
  
Espero que les haya gustado a todos, ya saben si quieren saber mas de mi  
trabajo vayan a la pagina de Lady Onuk hay fanfic que no publicare aqui por  
falta de tiempo.  
  
Este songfic esta dedicado a Misao CG, Cess007, Meilin y Lady Onuk. 


End file.
